Wait, This Guy Fell From the Sky?
by FallingDominos
Summary: Madeline only remembered three things when he fell from the sky. 1. She was carrying a stack of new books from the bookstore. 2. He was awfully heavy. And 3. She had never seen him before. So why was she helping out a complete stranger? Rated T for language in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I just had this idea from a dream. The main pairing is Nyotalia CanUkr and I'll probably update once a week or so.**

Madeline only remembered three things from when he fell from the sky. 1. She was holding a stack of new books from the bookstore. 2. He was awfully heavy. And 3. She had never seen him before. So why was she helping out a random stranger? I don't know either. Let's find out.

Chapter 1: Falling from the Sky

Madeline woke up on her bed to see her sister sprawled out on their bed and snoring softly. It was around 5 o'clock in the morning and the bookstore was about to open in an hour. Madeline slowly got out of the bed and grabbed her coat. Her mother and father were sitting down at the table, reading the newspaper and drinking tea. They were a stereotypical sort of people. Madeline grabbed her set of keys and said to her parents,

"I'm going to the bookstore."

Her father, Arthur, nodded without looking up from his tea. Madeline left the house and walked silently towards the mall. Although she was aware it would be a long walk, she didn't mind. Her friend Carla worked at a nearby ice cream parlor and was about to open in a few minutes. After arriving at the parlor and ordering vanilla ice cream. She sat at a window table and quietly planned her day. She would purchase some more books from the bookstore, stop by the pet store to look at the animals, get lunch with her sister, and read a book in the the bowl into the trash, Madeline paid for her ice cream and went outside. _It looks like it's going to rain later. _Madeline thought as she looked up at the growing clouds. She started to head towards the bookstore. Madeline bought 4 books and carried them out to Carla's pick-up that she was borrowing. Next thing she knew, she was on the floor with a young man fallen and unconscious on top of her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Who Are You?

"Ow..." Madeline grumbled as she struggled to get up. She turned her head to see a light blonde haired boy on top of her, but unconscious. She gently pushed him off and observed the young man. He was slightly bloody and dirty but she could tell he seemt Russian. Madeline tried to wake him up by shaking his shoulder.

"Excuse me? Sir, wake up please."

His eyes fluttered open. Madeline suddenly noticed she was inches away from his face from observing his features. Her purple eyes met his light blue eyes. "Oh I'm sorry!" she apologized as she backed away. He got up and noticed the blood on his hands, "What... what is this?" Madeline thought his eyes turned purple for a brief moment. "Erm, are you okay?" Madeline asked nervously. He turned to look at her and flinched slightly, as he didn't know she was there. "Oh. I'm sorry." he got up and dusted himself off. Madeline suddenly realized their height difference, he was about five inches taller than her. Madeline looked up at him, "Are you okay now?" he nodded and rubbed his hands on his shirt. "What's your name?" Madeline asked, he seemed to be lost in thought.

Does he not know his name? Madeline thought. I should take him to the police.

Madeline started to speak when she heard police sirens in the distance. The young man got up and apologized to Madeline, "I have to go." he started running down the hill. Madeline was about to turn around and get her books when, Wait. My beret. Where's my beret? Madeline thought as she searched nervously for her beret. She turned and saw the boy in the distance wearing her hat. She started to run. "Wait! Excuse me!" she shouted as she ran down the sidewalk, her sneakers squeaked from age. People didn't seem to notice Madeline running frantically down the hill. Sure, she had other hats but this one was important to her. Her shoes were starting to break. She stopped near the end of the hill and kept an eye on the man. Madeline pulled her shoes off and ran in her socks. Her feet were getting numb from the cold. Madeline followed the man into an apartment complex area. She watched him climb over the gate and drop onto the other side. She attempted to get his attention. "E-Excuse me!" but alas, there was no avail. Madeline stood outside the gate and waited for him to come back outside. She sat on a spot in the grass where there wasn't snow. The police sirens appeared to follow her and 3 cars appeared on the corner of the street. They stopped in front of the apartment complex and a police woman got out. "Excuse me. You do you happen to know who this man is?" she showed Madeline a picture of the man she saw earlier, except he was wearing a tuxedo. She started sweating, was this man trouble? She started to speak, "I-I don't know who that is." The police woman cocked an eyebrow, "Are you sure? If you're hiding anything from the police, that's considered a crime." Madeline stiffened up, she wasn't used to be questioned.

"There you are, thanks for waiting." Madeline heard a man say behind her. She turned and saw the man that fell on top of her. He held her beret in his hand and placed it on her head. "Let's go okay?" he said. He put her arm through his and started walking away from the policewoman. "Excuse me," the woman called. The two had to stop and turned around. The woman showed him the picture. "Do you know who the man in this picture is?" the boy shrugged. "I'm not sure." After explaining to the police woman, the two walked away. The boy turned to Madeline, "Sorry for pulling you out like that, but thank you anyway." he smiled and turned away from Madeline, "W-Wait!" Madeline called, he turned,

"Um.. Thank you for returning my hat and... What's your name?" The boy looked confused but smiled, "My name is Dmitri Arlovskaya." he went up to Madeline and grabbed her hands. "Now, forget that you met me, okay?" he told her. Madeline was confused, "W-What?" Dmitri smiled, "Just forget that you ever met me. Go back to your daily life." Dmitri turned around and walked through the gentle falling snow. In only a few seconds, he disappeared from Madeline's sight. Her eyes were as wide as pancakes. She turned and walked back towards the hill. He's right. I only needed my hat. I don't have anything else to do with him. Madeline sighed and placed her shoes back on to get ready to climb up the hill. She was returning to her boring and plain life.

A/N Again, I apologize for this being so late. I had writer's block and all. I apologize. I will try to get the next chapter done by next Friday. I have an idea for the next chapters so bear with me.


End file.
